An increasing amount of information on a wide variety of subjects is being stored electronically, for example on a local machine or available through a network such as a corporate intranet or the public internet.
Currently available searches often return results in categories other than the category of information desired by a searcher. A lack of ability to specify a desired category of information, and receive results relating to that category, can lead to difficulty in obtaining desired search results and unwanted search results that can be cumbersome to review.
Accordingly, search capabilities based on category would be useful.